Stockholm
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Quand Loki kidnappe Tony et le garde pour une rançon, le milliardaire commence à implorer pour les tortures qu'il lui donne, et peut être, juste peut être, il implore pour quelque chose d'autre...M pour les chapitres à venir, mentions de torture.../TRADUCTION DE LA FICTION DE BERTIETODD/
1. Chapter 1

**Stockholm : **

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Note de la traductrice : _

_Que dire ? J'adore cette histoire, alors je me suis lancée et après avoir demandé à BertieTodd, que je remercie pour me permettre de traduire cette fiction, j'ai commencé à traduire cette fiction._

_Je suis fan de cette écrit depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à le traduire, alors avec une réponse très rapide de la part de l'auteur, j'ai pu commencer._

_Bisous ! _

_Ps : le rythme de publication sera lent, étant donné que je traduis ''A Deal with the Devil'', et que j'écris ''Esclave des sens'' et ''Iron Fear''. De plus, il n'y a que trois chapitres de publiés, donc soyez patient ! _

_..._

**Jour 1 : **

Quand le tissu dérangeant et étouffant fut retiré du visage de milliardaire, il réalisa qu'il était dans une sorte de cellule. Des barres métalliques constituaient un côté de la large pièce carrée, et le reste était de la pierre brute. Son agresseur était quelque part où il ne pouvait pas le voir, bien qu'il ou elle avait pris la peine de lui retirer le sac. Évidemment, quiconque l'avait kidnappé ne serait pas d'accord pour le laisser trouver la voie de sortie, ou d'entrée, de sa nouvelle prison. Tony Stark, le prisonnier en question, se retourna au bruit de pas approchant. De l'ombre émergea une figure, une familière et pâle figure entourée de cheveux noirs encre.

« Loki ? » dit Tony, dans voix faisant écho dans la large cellule.

« Qui d'autre ? » ricana le Dieu de la Malice, plaçant un petit objet argenté autour des deux poignets de Tony. Quand il les examina de plus près, elles semblaient s'animer. Il tressaillit en arrière tandis que l'argent, serpentant doucement autour des pieds de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, le maintenait en effet menotté sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tony, résistant contre le métal. C'était si froid que ça lui brûlait presque la peau.

« Hmm, » Loki sourit diaboliquement, « Une forme de technologie que le grand Tony Stark n'a pas encore découvert. Quelle occasion mémorable ! » Son rire était cruel et sans humour comme il fit écho dans la salle. Tony fronça les sourcils, stoppant ses contestation car elles semblaient vaines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai un agenda chargé. » dit le milliardaire, toujours en train de plaisanter, même dans une situation serrée.

« Oh ? Il me semble que tu as tous le temps du monde. Tu ne peux pas être si occupé, assis ici. » Il se stoppa, examinant ses ongles. « Je suppose que les autres seront vraiment attristés de te retrouver en un seul morceau. Désespéré, même, de se rendre. »

Tony se mit à rire. « Tu me tiens pour une rançon ? Quel méchant tu fais. »

Loki sourit patiemment. « Tu as peur qu'il ne vienne pas pour toi, Stark ? »

« Non, » répondit Tony avec confiance, « mais tu devrais l'être. Comme ça ton plan ne serait rien d'autre qu'une autre défaite. » Il était content car il semblait plus courageux qu'il ne l'était le froid de l'air humide le glaça jusqu'aux os, et il n'y pouvait rien, mais il se demanda encore combien de temps il serait coincé dans cette prison.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si mon plan échoue... » il fit courir une main gantée délicatement, et...presque tendrement sur la joue de Tony, causant à l'homme enchaîné des frissons. « ...je reçois le prix de consolation. » Avec cela, il tourna et se fondit dans l'ombre, laissant Tony Stark seul en pleine confusion. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier bon sang ? La seule chose que Loki obtiendrait si son plan venait à échouer serait une poignée de super-héros énervé. N'est-ce pas ?

Il écouta le bruit en écho de la porte qui se ferma, calculant dans sa tête de génie à combien de mètres il se trouvait de celle-ci. Il maudit sa malchance d'avoir laissé son bracelet relié à son armure à la Tour. Heureusement, les autres remarqueront qu'ils avaient été capturés, et viendraient pour le délivrer.

**Jour 3 : **

Un jour s'écoula peut être deux Tony ne pouvait pas dire. Il savait juste que son estomac criait famine. Sa gorge était sèche, et son esprit errait nonchalamment. Où étaient-ils ? Son équipe aurait le trouver depuis longtemps.

Depuis la pénombre, le dieu apparut à nouveau, se tenant debout devant son prisonnier avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas bon, pensa Tony, quand le dieu souriait pour quelque chose.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda t-il pour faire la conversation, faisant tourner Tony en ridicule. Celui cracha sur les bottes vernies de Loki, un air de défis dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu- » soudainement, Loki leva un main et l'enroula autour de sa gorge, coupant nette sa réponse et son flux d'air. Les lèvres de Loki tracèrent le contour de la lobe d'oreille de Tony tandis qu'il murmurait, « Ah ah ah...ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant son maître. » Il était particulièrement doux dans sa façon de gronder le super-héros, caressant de sa main l'avant bras nu de son prisonnier.

« Maître ? » se moqua Tony dans un souffle tandis qu'il retrouvait de l'air. Le sarcasme s'entendait clairement dans les deux syllabes. Loki était imperturbable.

« Tu vas apprendre à me respecter...à m'adorer ! » déclara le dieu, pensivement, semblant content de son plan. Avec un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître une tasse remplie d'eau avec un petit morceau de pain, et il les offrit au milliardaire très affamé. « Tu feras ce que je dirai... »

Tony leva les yeux suite à cette déclaration.

« ...ou pas. » termina t-il. Aussi rapidement qu'ils furent apparu la maigre collation disparue. Les yeux noisettes s'élargirent de panique Tony ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était affamé. Il fut pas assez rapide pour cacher son expression, comme l'Asgardien ricana et dit calmement,

« Nous verrons comment tu te sens dans un jour ou plus. Peut être que tu reconsidéreras cela ? »

**Jour 4 :**

Loki revint tôt le matin Tony jugea cela suite à la petite fente de lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait dans le trou du mur de pierre de sa cellule. Les bottes noires cliquetèrent et firent écho sur le sol comme le dieu s'approcha. Intérieurement, Tony grogna. Quelle chose humiliante avait-il préparé pour aujourd'hui ? Au fond de lui, il espérait que Loki reconsidère la situation et lui apporte quelque chose à manger. Il ne se souvenait pas être si affamé depuis qu'il avait été piégé dans une zone en guerre, essayant de trouver une façon de garder les morceaux de shrapnel éloignés de son cœur. Même là, ces agresseurs lui avaient amenés quelque chose à manger ils avaient besoin de lui en vie. Dans ce cas présent, Tony n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Loki le gardait ici. Évidemment, les Avengers ne considéraient pas son sauvetage comme une priorité.

La voix qu'il connaissait à présent le tira de ses pensées.

« Bonjour, »

« Hmmf, » renifla Tony.

« Alors, mon cher, as tu changé d'avis ? »

Tony fut immédiatement frappé par ses mots. ''Mon cher ?'' C'était un...terme affectif, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors il était simplement en train de déconner avec lui ? Il comprit soudainement et douloureusement ce que Loki voulait dire lorsqu'il avait mentionné un prix de consolation. C'était lui : Tony était le prix.

**Jour 5 : **

Il était sur le point de mourir de faim si il ne mangeait pas dans les prochaines heures. Il le savait. Comment Loki pouvait-il le laisser ici à crever de faim, et continuer à prétendre que les autres viendraient le sauver ? Était-ce seulement le plan ? Sa tête lui fit mal à réfléchir avec si peu d'énergie. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Loki revienne. Il aurait vraiment fait n'importe quoi pour un peu de nourriture.

Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, Loki apparut doucement depuis l'obscurité.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda t-il, taquin. Il adorait le désespoir dans les yeux du super-héros. Tony n'avait la force pour rien d'autre à part hocher la tête.

« Parfait. Essayons quelque chose. » Dans une main apparut une pomme rouge, et dans l'autre, un fouet en cuir. « Si tu obéis, tu seras nourri. Si non... » Il fit claquer le fouet pour illustrer ses propos. Il rata de peu le visage de Tony, et il du se battre pour garder son calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » grogna Tony, furieux de sa soumission. Le fouet claqua à nouveau, la pointe effleurant la joue de Tony de quelque millimètre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, _**maître **_? » corrigea Loki en brandissant son fouet. Tony remballa sa fierté lorsqu'il répéta, « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, maître__? »

Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur le visage du dieu tandis qu'il jeta la pomme. Tony l'attrapa et mordit dedans, affamé, mâchant doucement avant que sa tête ne devienne douloureuse.

« Quoi, c'est empoisonné, ou quelque chose dans ce style ? » demanda t-il tandis que sa voix commençait à couler.

A nouveau, Loki sourit. « Tu as dit que j'étais un méchant digne des Disney. Je trouvais cela bien approprié. » Le visage du super-héros changea de couleur, et ses mains tremblèrent un peu, causant le tremblement des menottes derrière lui.

« Est-ce agréable ? » demanda Loki, ne se sentant pas du tout concerné. Il se glissa de sorte à être derrière le milliardaire, sa chaude respiration chatouillant le cou de Tony, « Je peux arranger cela, mais tu dois me promettre d'obéir, » Tony fit un signe de tête qui ressemblait à un signe d'approbation, et les menottes disparurent. Avant que Tony ne puisse bouger, l'emprise de Loki fut autour de ses poignets libérés, massant gentillement la chair meurtrie. La peau de Tony était toujours brûlante, bizarrement brûlante, tandis qu'il savourait le toucher froid. Les mains du dieu glissèrent jusqu'à dans ses cheveux, les lissant sur son front, comme s'il prenait sa température. Avec son esprit si perturbé, Tony n'avait pas vraiment résisté aux bras l'amenant contre la poitrine de Loki. Le dieu avait ainsi le menton reposant contre l'épaule de Tony. Loki traça les courbes du cou de son prisonnier avec ses doigts, mais renonça finalement, pour échanger avec ses lèvres pour faire de même.

Tony, toute pensées sérieuses disparues, gémit et essaya de se rapprocher de l'homme qui s'occupait de sa peau sensible, mais Loki le tint à bonne distance. Il pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de Tony, comme il accéléra, puis ralenti considérablement. Sachant ce qu'il se passerait bientôt, il leva ses bras et l'attrapa, tandis que Tony Stark s'évanouit.

**Jour 6 : **

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête violent le matin suivant, et pendant un court instant, il crut être de retour à la Tour Stark, se remettant d'une gueule de bois. Ce fut avant de sentir le sol de pierre froide sur lequel il dormait. Repoussant la couverture, il vacilla sur ses pieds avant d'être en pleine confusion. La couverture ? Ca n'était pas du tout ici hier. Ni l'assiette de nourriture placée contre un mur. Suspicieusement, il renifla la nourriture, puis goûta un peu, ne voulant pas manger quelque chose d'empoisonner comme la chose qu'il avait mangé hier. Peu importe, la faim prit le dessus, et bientôt il eut mangé et but tout le repas. Il fut interrompu par Loki qui se matérialisa au centre de la pièce.

« Tu as apprécié ton petit-déjeuner ? » demanda t-il, « Tu seras toujours récompensé lorsque tu obéis, mon petit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi... » demanda Tony, avant d'ajouter. « ...Maître ? »

Loki sembla content de voir qu'il continuait d'obéir, et même si la fierté de Tony en prit un coup, il se dit que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le garder en vie.

« Je veux que tu sois à moi. »

Le milliardaire se battait contre les émotions qui s'élevait dans son corps épuisé. Devait-il écouter ce psychopathe, être un esclave pour mériter sa liberté, ou devait-il se battre et espérer qu'on vienne le sauver ? Il se mordit les lèvres, pesant ses options. Après une éternité, il soupira de soumission.

« Oui, maître. »

**Jour 7 : **

Était-ce la nuit ou le jour ? Tout ce dont Tony avait conscience étaient les mains qui couraient sur ses bras nus, la langue qui léchait son oreille, et le rythme effréné de son rythme cardiaque. Il avait été piégé. Et maintenait il avait refusé de se battre pour sa liberté. Loki avait presque entièrement déshabillé son prisonnier, le laissant uniquement en sous-vêtements. Ca ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix pour dissimuler l'effet des mains taquines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » gémit Tony, frustré. Loki se mit tout simplement à rire avant de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Tony. Ce baiser -si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi- était de la pure domination, enfonçant sa langue dans le fond de la bouche de Tony. Tony trouvait qu'il perdait la bataille, comme si ce baiser voulait signifier son accord quant au fait de devenir ''son animal de compagnie.'' Il n'était plus un homme libre Loki _le possédait. _Il gémit dans leurs bouches tandis que Loki glissa une fine main dans le boxer de Tony.

Ses touchers firent naître des petits gémissements d'attention, pas assez pour l'homme qui se contorsionnait et se sentait seulement frustré. Tony résista dans la main de Loki, désespéré de plus de contact. Son approche sembla fonctionner, comme Loki eut une prise ferme sur la virilité, la tordant jusqu'à ce que Tony ne puisse plus penser correctement. Les lèvres du dieu restèrent contre son oreille tandis qu'il lui chuchotait ce qu'il ferrait si Tony lui résistait. Il réalisa que ça n'ajouta que du plaisir à la victime. Tony se pressa plus amplement contre Loki, mendiant pour plus. Il regarda les yeux de Tony, ce qui lui donna un frisson. Le héros vint brutalement en criant le nom de son ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

...

**Jour 8(?) : **

Sans trop savoir comment, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Tony se trouvait encore habillé, et sa cellule était vide. Il secoua sa tête pour dissiper le brouillard, bien que la confusion était toujours présente. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient cette fois ? Il savait qu'il était affamé, et il ne s'agissait pas là de nourriture. Les souvenirs lui revinrent doucement jusqu'à ce fameux moment. Il essayait comme il le pouvait de ne pas penser à cela, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher vu l'état dans lequel ça le mettait. Jetant des coups d'œils dans la pièce pour être sûr qu'elle était vide, il pouvait confirmer qu'il était seul. Un peu consciemment, Tony glissa une main dans son pantalon et commença à se caresser en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il imagina la sensation de la peau fraîche de Loki contre la sienne, ses mains glacées l'amenant jusqu'à l'orgasme, les mots qu'il lui grognait à l'oreille. Il pouvait presque l'entendre...

« Vilain, vilain, » murmura une voix, le coupant en plein dans son action. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de l'homme à qui Tony pensait, « T'ai-je donné une permission ? » Il sortit de l'ombre.

« Désolé, Maître, » gémit Tony, désespéré de devoir s'arrêter, mais tout aussi désespérer de se soumettre aux souhaits de son maître.

Loki s'assit sur une chaise qu'il tira de la pénombre, croisant ses longues et fines jambes devant lui. « Continue, » ordonna t-il. Tony glapit de surprise, mais également suite à son besoin, alors il glissa à nouveau sa main dans son pantalon pour retrouver son membre palpitant. Il bougea frénétiquement, les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que Loki ordonne. « Regarde moi. »

Tony Stark sentit une onde de choc le parcourir lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux yeux mystérieux verts. Il le soutint du regard, timidement, se sentant comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté. Si il n'avait pas eu ses mains occupées, il aurait vérifié son réacteur Ark pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait bien. Doucement, il prenait confiance, devenant plus expert dans ses actions. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se perdant dans les sensations. I aurait juré voir son ravisseur se pencher en avant sur sa chaise. Donc ça affectait Loki, quand même ? Bon à savoir. Tony ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, permettant à ses gémissements de s'échapper dans l'air refroidi. Il pouvait voir son souffle.

« Stop, » demanda sèchement Loki. Tony se stoppa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se lamenter de la perte du contact. Il était si prêt. « Si tu peux te contrôler... » il examina les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés de son prisonnier, « alors...tu seras vraisemblablement récompensé bientôt. Si tu échoues, tu seras puni. »

Le milliardaire en difficulté reprit son souffle, et répondit, « Bien sûr, Maître. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

Loki sourit. « Tu n'as pas à te toucher. C'est tout. Si tu désobéissais, je le saurais. Peut être que je reviendrais un peu plus tard. » Il se tourna et disparu, emportant sa chaise avec lui dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Solitaire et douloureux, Tony resta assis dans la pénombre. Il était dur de dire quand, ou si, Loki allait revenir. Il commençait à avoir des doutes à propos de son équipe, et si ils viendraient le sauver. Et plus encore, il doutait même qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être sauver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Il ne revint pas comme il l'avait promis. Tony resta seul avec lui même pendant trop longtemps, laissant les mots de Loki se répéter dans sa tête. _Si tu peux te contrôler...tu seras récompensé. _Il ne la voyait toujours pas sa récompense. Le froid lui tailladait la chair il aspirait à un bon lit, et à un bain bien chaud aussi. Bien plus que ça, il voulait de la compagnie. Le Trickster allait-il viendrait-il le revoir ?

« Tu recommences à douter de moi ? » ronronna Loki, apparaissant directement devant lui. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, maintenant, le pouvons nous ? Debout. » ordonna t-il.

Tony sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds. Depuis quand avait-il été désireux de plaire ? Ses paumes redevenaient humides de sueur il savait ce qui venait ensuite...si il était chanceux. Sa récompense. « Maître...s'il te plaît, » marmonna t-il, les joues rouges. Il baissa la tête, comme si il pouvait cacher l'évidence qu'il était affecté par sa soumission.

« Tout à l'heure, » Loki glissa une main sous le menton de Tony, le forçant à relever la tête. « Tu vas me regarder quand je te parle, » demanda t-il.

Le milliardaire frémit. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il se hâta de dire. « Je suis désolé, Maître. »

« C'est mieux, ». Ses mains bougèrent derrière la tête de Tony, caressant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Il utilisa cela pour l'attirer vers lui. Tony s'initia désespérément au baiser, mais le dieu prit rapidement le contrôle, attirant son visage encore plus près pour pouvoir goûter à chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Il grogna contre les lèvres du héros, glissant sa langue entièrement dans la bouche de Tony. Le susnommé gémit de façon très audible, attrapant et serrant la chemise de Loki. « Je pense, » commença t-il, en respirant lourdement, « que tu as mérité ta récompense. »

Il n'y avait d'alarmantes lumières clignotantes, ni de sensation étrange lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent dans une pièce inconnue à Tony. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chaleur, qui était vraiment agréable après la fraîcheur de la cellule. Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à un lit au centre de la pièce, qui était somptueusement décoré avec une tête de lit massif et des draps en satin verts. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis, ce qui était doux sous ses pieds nus.

« Que- » se demanda t-il, mais il fut coupé par un autre baiser. _Il y a quelque chose de différent dans celui ci, _pensa Tony tandis que sa bouche était occupée. C'était comme...Ca avait moins _le goût _d'un combat pour le contrôle, mais plus comme de...la passion. Après plusieurs secondes, les pensées cohérentes avaient complètement disparues. Sa peau brûlait d'envie Le touché glacé de Loki semblait en être l'antidote.

La faim du dieu les dévorait tous les deux il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'arrêter si il le devait. Il ne s'agissait pas là de récompenser Tony pour sa patience, mais de lui donner ce dont _il avait envie. _« Assit. » ordonna t-il, en faisant un geste en direction du lit luxueux. « Bien, maintenant retire ta chemise, » Son ton autoritaire s'apaisait avec les tremblements dans sa voix. Ses mains, aussi, tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait de déboutonner sa propre chemise, avant de la jeter sur le sol. « Allonge toi. » ordonna t-il, la voix toujours aussi tremblante.

Tony fit ce qu'il lui ordonna, bien sûr. Il avait attendu ce moment, et maintenant que c'était enfin le moment, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le visage de Loki des yeux, pâle et mince, qui avait sûrement du être sculpté dans la glace. A genoux devant le bord du lit, le dieu déboutonna le jean de Tony, le faisant glisser sur ses hanches. Tony se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant qu'il se dépêche un peu plus à présent. Il se pencha, et avec son infâme langue d'argent traça des cercles sur les os saillants des hanches de Tony.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît ! » souffla t-il, en se rapprochant du contact.

Mesquinement, Loki blotti son nez contre le renflement dans le boxer de Tony, savourant le son désespéré que Tony émit.

« S'il vous plaît, quoi ? » demanda t-il langoureusement, faisant durer la torture.

Sa fierté l'empêcha de mendier de dont il avait besoin. Il tordit faiblement ses hanches, espérant que ce serait assez pour se faire comprendre.

« Non ? Apparemment, tu n'es pas si désespéré que ça. » sourit Loki, se remettant sur ses pieds et faisant des gestes comme s'il souhaitait disparaître à nouveau. Ce fut là que Tony remarqua la bosse imposante (et il fallait l'admettre très serrée) dans son boxer.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître...J'ai envie que vous me baisez ! »

Loki gémit fortement à cela, incapable de cacher son désir tandis qu'il retirait tout ses vêtements.

« Pratique... » remarqua Tony, en se mordant la lèvre tandis que l'autre s'installait entre ses jambes. Il se sentit soudainement très exposé, mais au point où il en était, il s'en souciait peu. Son érection était dure et lourde contre son ventre, battante dans l'air d'envie. Loki la prit en main, mais pas assez fermement pour lui apporter quelconque soulagement, mais assez pour taquiner. Avec son autre main, il glissa jusqu'à son entrée étroite et plissée. Tony sursauta à la fraîcheur soudaine et la pression inattendue. « Est-ce que tu vas me, tu sais... ? »

Loki soupira. « Est-ce que tu vas être silencieux ? » Malgré sa brève gêne, il somma à Tony de lui donner la bouteille d'huile, en appliquant généreusement. Tony ferma ses yeux, attendant l'inévitable chaleur.

L'Asgardien fut inhabituellement doux lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en Tony pour étirer ses parois intérieures. Sous Loki, Tony gémit et se tordait, l'informant lorsqu'il était prêt pour un second doigt. Au troisième doigt, il commençait à ressentir la douleur. Il tressaillit lorsqu'ils furent retiré, mais se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation.

« Retourne toi, » ordonna Loki. La position rendrait ça plus facile, mais en plus de cela, il était un peu réticent à ce que quelqu'un le regarde en pleine action. Son bouclier mental était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour le protéger de la douleur il ne voulait pas que son ennemi (pouvait-il l'appeler encore ainsi ?) ne le voit pas dans un moment de faiblesse.

Tony obéit. Aussitôt que son érection fut pressée contre le drap doux, il souffla, voulant se frotter contre pour avoir juste une friction. Une main resta dans le bas de son dos de façon rassurante, tandis que Loki entra en lui. Le dieu souffla tandis qu'il poussait son muscle en lui, déterminé à entrer toute sa longueur dans le héros. Tony récupéra rapidement, se pressant contre lui, en voulant plus. _N'était-ce pas comme lui ? _Pensa Loki, _il a tout et il en veut toujours plus..._

Après un moment, il commença à effectuer des mouvements en lui, se retirant de moitié pour finalement entrer à nouveau. Le glissement humide sur sa peau chaude et brûlante était enivrant. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les hanches de Tony. Petit par petit, il devenait de plus en plus brutal, le pénétrant de façon plus puissante et poussée. Tony gémit, presque comme aveuglé par l'envie et la convoitise. Ses hanches étaient poussées vers le haut, de façon à ce que son cul soit en l'air et Loki était à genoux derrière lui. Ca leur donnait à tous les deux de meilleurs angles pour rendre les poussées plus expertes, et profondes. Loki dirigea les mouvements de Tony, le pressant sur sa dureté, le forçant à s'empaler sur le membre Asgardien. Les gémissements de Tony étaient étouffés dans le coussin. Cependant, ils retentirent dans la chambre. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers sa propre érection, mais Loki les gifla.

« Tu. Dois. Apprendre. A. Obéir. » grogna t-il, en accentuant ses mots avec des pénétrations plus profondes. Il joignit les mains de Tony dans les siennes, les tordant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne avec un cri déchirant. Son corps se resserra contre celui de l'autre homme. Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent tandis que tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent et se libérèrent. Il se déversa chaudement à dans son prisonnier, serrant les hanches de Tony jusqu'au sang avec ses ongles. En se retirant, il les nettoya magiquement et les mit au lit.

« Où est-ce que tu- ? » marmonna Tony, presque inconscient sur le matelas, affalé sur le matelas.

« Dors bien, » murmura Loki avec un sourire tandis qu'il disparut.

…

_**Note de la traductrice :** _

_Il s'agit ici du dernier chapitre de Stockholm **publié**, l'auteur a pour projet de poursuivre cette fiction, mais elle ne m'a clairement pas dit quand elle publierait la suite, donc je ne peux pas vous fournir d'informations supplémentaires, ou de date future pour la suite. **Bien sûr**, dès que la suite arrivera, je me ferai une joie de la traduite et de vous la faire découvrir. _

_**Merci à tous**, et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. _

_**Angie.** _

_Ps : Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres écrits, je tiens juste à préciser que les publications seront un peu ralenties, et ce n'est pas volontaire. J'approche d'une période de fin de trimestre importante, une période d'examen intense aussi(je serais toujours disponible cependant ^^') mais je tenais simplement à vous le préciser. Merci de me suivre toujours autant, et avec toujours autant de plaisir. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Stockholm : **

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

_**Note de la traductrice : **Bon, je ne sais pas si il y a encore des gens qui vont lire cette traduction, mais bon ^^' L'auteur(après plusieurs mois) a publié. Comme promis, je vous traduis la suite :) J'espère que vous aimerez, et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :)_

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

_Angie._

_**Note de l'auteur : **Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait encore des personnes qui lisent ceci ! Maintenant que j'ai mon nouvel ordinateur, vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que je publie plus souvent(est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler de vitesse après un an sans publication ?). Peu importe, merci à tout ceux qui lisent encore. Si ce n'était pas pour vous, je n'aurais aucune raison de travailler là dessus. Comme toujours, si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Des bisous..._

…

**Jour 10 : **

Steve Rogers arpentait le sol de la Tour Stark, qui était maintenant la Tour des Avengers. Les autres, sans Tony, était assis à table, affichant les différents stades du deuil.

Pepper, qui n'était pas à table, n'avait parlé à personne pendant trois jours. Son expression montrait un choc inébranlable. La plupart du temps, elle errait à l'atelier dans le sous-sol, espérant trouver un indice sur sa disparition.

« Il s'est certainement entraîné dans bien pire que l'enfer, » insista Clint. Il posa tranquillement ses bottes sur la table, complètement à l'opposé de Bruce.

Les mains de Bruce étaient tellement serrées autour des bras de la chaise qu'on pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a d'idée où il peut bien être ?! » Sous cette apparence fragile, il bouillonnait de colère. Le plus vieil ami de Tony, Rhodey, se recula un peu.

« Bien, vous allez apprendre à voler si vous ne vous calmez pas, » sa tentative de négociation ne sembla pas aider beaucoup.

« Ok, je vais être le premier à dire ce que tout le monde pense ici C'est signé Loki. » dit Clint, remettant ses pieds sur le sol et prêt à l'attaque. « Quel est le plan ? »

« Si seulement j'avais été plus attentif... Je suis le seul à blâmer. » déclara Thor, plus à lui qu'aux autres.

« Ca ne sert à rien de pleurnicher sur son sort, » l'interrompit Natasha, « Nous pouvons rester assis ici et discuter, ou nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Thor, tu connais Loki. Où est-il susceptible d'être ? »

Debout à côté de la fenêtre, Steve écoutait silencieusement la conversation. Sa tête était douloureuse, et sa gorgé était serrée. Sans Tony, quelle chance avaient-ils réellement ? Ils étaient moins qu'une équipe à présent, contrairement à leur début. Et il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas ceux d'un homme qui perdait un membre de son équipe, mais celui d'un homme qui perdait un ami.

Ca faisait plus d'une semaine, et pour Steve, chaque seconde était comme un coup dans l'estomac. La peur et la tristesse se battaient pour prendre le dessus sur lui, se répandant dans son corps comme de la glace si froide, oh, si froide.

…

_Froide, si froide. _Il devait certainement faire 4 degrés dans la pièce, lorsque Tony se réveilla. Il enroula la couverture en soie autour de son corps tremblant. Quand il se souvint de la nuit dernière, la chaleur emplit son corps, d'abord dans ses joues, et ensuite dans le creux de son estomac.

Dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, il tendit la main et sentit un oreiller. Il ne savait pas si il était content ou déçu. Peut être la dernière proposition.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, _mon petit _? » demanda une voix aussi froide que la pièce.

« Lo- Maître, » balbutia Tony, tandis que les détails de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut soudainement chaud. Regardant Loki pour avoir une permission, il retira son tee-shirt. « Viens ici, » demanda t-il, « S'il te plaît ? »

Loki sourit malicieusement. « Tu en as envie si tôt ? » demanda Loki, « Comme c'est charmant. »

Le visage de Tony s'éclaira. Le dieu semblait satisfait de lui, jusqu'à présent. Il songea, tout au fond de lui, qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper, ou, du moins, supplier pour avoir quelque chose à manger, mais ces options étaient peu attrayantes, comparé au regard prometteur de Loki.

« S'il te plaît ? » répéta t-il.

Loki s'approcha, doucement, rôdant près du bord du lit. La chambre, toujours aussi sombre, devint soudainement plus_ cosy. _Soigneusement, Loki fit glisser le peignoir noir qu'il portait de son corps, le faisant tomber de ses épaules. Cela fit comme un léger bruissement, comme une expiration, lorsque le peignoir glissa sur sa peau et sur le sol. Tandis qu'il s'agenouillait sur le lit, Tony ne pouvait faire rien d'autre qu'admirer la soie noire sur une peau si pâle.

« Si tu insistes, » répondit-il, en obligeant Tony à s'allonger à nouveau sur le dos.

Hâtivement, Tony entoura la fine taille de Loki de ses jambes, se rapprochant de sa dureté. Leurs lèvres se collèrent après précipitation, s'écrasant les unes contre les autres, et leurs mains s'emmêlèrent dans leurs cheveux. Respirer était sans importance, il préférait converser l'intimité et l'étroitesse qu'ils désiraient tout deux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il y avait un vrai désir réciproque. Loki mordit la lèvre inférieure de Tony et laissa sa langue vagabonder dans sa bouche.

Le héros frémit, roulant des hanches pour gagner plus d'attention.

« Eh bien, » le réprimanda Loki, « le désespoir te va vraiment bien, ». Il s'assit doucement, rompant le contact. « Mets toi à quatre pattes, » lui ordonna t-il. Si son désir était fort, ses mots étaient tendres, alors.

Tony n'aurait pas pu obéir plus rapidement. Il était à genoux dans la seconde, penché sur ses avants-bras, son cul surélevé dans les airs, complètement exposé. Si il s'était attendu à ce que le dieu se presse derrière lui comme la nuit précédente, il aurait été déçu. Même dans cette position de soumission, Tony parvint à l'ouvrir.

« Je commence à avoir froid. Viens par là. »

Le lit bougea un peu, Tony garda ses yeux bien fermés, prêt pour les instructions. Il s'attendait à cette brûlure régulière et à l'élargissement presque insupportable. Déjà en semi-érection, sa bite bondit lorsque les mains de Loki écartèrent ses fesses.

« Oh, _tais toi ! _» dit-il, d'un ton frustré, avant de glisser sa langue dans la chair plissée de Tony.

« Ahhhh ! » gémit le milliardaire, « Ohh. » Et ce fut la fin de toutes pensées constructives. Tony pouvait sentir le sourire de Loki contre sa peau, alors que sa langue traçait des cercles autour de son entrée.

La sensation était indescriptible. Les bras de Tony tremblèrent, et ils parvenaient difficilement à supporter son poids. C'était tout ce qu'il aimait dans le sexe et dans le baiser. La chaude et humide langue de Loki, célèbre dans la mythologie, qui glissait sur sa peau faisait bouillir Tony d'excitation. Et c'était bien avant qu'il ne _s'infiltre en lui, _se glissant en lui un peu plus à chaque fois, avant de se retirer d'un coup et se vagabonder à l'intérieur de la jambe de Tony.

Loki ricana doucement, faisant gémir Tony plus fortement.

« Je...Je » tenta t-il de le prévenir.

« Non, pas du tout. Pas tant que je t'y aurai autorisé. » le cassa Loki, de retour à son poste de dominant. Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester ainsi sans jouir si Loki continuait à le titiller. Il glissa un doigt en Tony et le tortilla.

Malgré les ordres de Loki, Tony vint. Durement. Le monde devint noir, et il ne se souvint de rien.

Assit sur ses talons, Loki sourit. « Que vais-je faire de toi ? » se demanda t-il, à voix haute. Il songea à quitter le lit et aller se nettoyer, mais il fut interrompu par un besoin important entre ses jambes. N'était-ce pas du gâchis de s'en occuper ici et ainsi ? Il ne pensait pas.

Déjà complètement dévêtu, il attrapa l'huile et s'en tartina un peu les mains, avant de s'occuper de son sexe. Fermant les yeux, il se prit en main, se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'il commença à trouver un bon rythme. Il essaya de rester silencieux, bien que cela était très compliqué. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme allongé face à lui, il se recula jusqu'à la tête du lit. Il leva sa jambe, et observa la silhouette nue de Tony. Son teint foncé, son réacteur arc brillant dans l'obscurité, son expression de béatitude sur le visage. Un de ses bras était au dessus de sa tête, rendant sa position complètement ouverte, comme un test de confiance.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Il était un prisonnier intéressant, c'était certain. Augmentant le rythme et la pression sur sa queue, il dut utiliser sa main libre afin de ne pas crier. De légers sons s'échappèrent, mais ils ne réveillèrent pas Tony. « Mmm, » marmonna t-il, puis il mit son doigt dans sa bouche afin de taire le bruit. Le mordant, il ferma ses yeux, haletant. Sa tête se renversa lorsqu'il vint, et il laissa échapper un presque silencieux, « Anthony, »

Chancelant, il s'éffrondra sur le matelas à côté de l'homme au nom qu'il avait malencontreusement murmuré pendant son éjaculation. Il se réprimanda mentalement. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Loki tomba de sommeil à côté de l'homme endormi, leurs corps nus recroquevillés ensemble sous les couvertures de soies noires.

…

_A suivre. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Note de la traductrice : Après plusieurs mois, l'auteur a enfin publié la suite :) _

_La voici donc. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Angie. _

_..._

**Jour 11 : **

Tony dormit par à coups pendant une heure avant de renoncer, se glissant hors du lit afin d'enfiler des vêtements. Incapable de trouver les siens, il endossa le peignoir en soie de Loki, frissonnant. La chambre luxueuse, décorée de noir et d'argent, seyait à son élégant et sombre Maître.

Bien que l'obscurité régnait à cause des rideaux fermés, la pièce laissait à penser qu'il était aux alentours de midi. Loki avait disparu après leur petit...épisode, comme toujours. A en juger par les sons silencieux de sa profonde et mystérieuse prison (pouvait-il au moins l'appeler comme ça?) il était à proximité. Il y eut un crash qui retentit dans une autre pièce Tony sauta, soudainement prit d'effroi.

« Maître ? » demanda Tony, en retrouvant sa voix qui avait presque disparue. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux. Loki était certainement capable de prendre soin de lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Le retournement dans son estomac lui suggéra le contraire. Hochant la tête, il s'aventura dans un couloir qui brillait de façon envoûtante grâce aux appliques dorées placées le long des murs. Tony imaginait que cela devait être identique sur Asgard.

A la fin du couloir il y avait deux portes. La première était fermée. La deuxième s'ouvrit facilement, le menant dans une pièce complètement noire. C'était vraiment trop sombre pour qu'il soit capable de déterminer la taille de la pièce, ou s'il s'agissait d'une minuscule cellule ou d'une salle caverneuse. Il posa ses mains contre le mur, tâtonnant les alentours minutieusement, sentant les formes de la pièce. Les murs étaient lisses, tapissés, ornés de bougies tous les cinq pas.

Lorsqu'il trébucha, quelque chose de doux et de solide amortit sa chute. Il sentit le velours et le bois sculpté, probablement une chaise, ou une chaise longue. Si c'était le cas, la pièce devait être un salon, et ne pouvait pas être si immense. Cette pensée le rassura. Tony voulut abandonner son investigation et retourner dans l'autre pièce, lorsqu'il entendit crier.

« Où est-il ? » demanda furieusement quelqu'un. La voix était masculine et familière.

_Steve ?_

Accélérant sa fouille, il finit par trouver la porte. Par chance, elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant une lumière si forte qu'il dû cligner des yeux avant de se les couvrir. Après des jours et des jours dans le noir, la dure lumière lui donna mal au crâne.

L'éclat se dissipa lentement, et il put enfin distinguer les autres formes de la pièce. Loki était collé au mur, la main de Steve autour de sa gorge. Natasha semblait prête à bondir, préparée s'il parvenait d'une manière ou d'une autre à échapper à l'étau qui le serrait.

Ils se stoppèrent tous les trois pour regarder Tony qui entra dans la pièce, leurs expressions variant de l'incrédulité, au secours et à l'amusement (Loki bien entendu)

« Dieu merci, » souffla Steve, toujours en gardant prise sur Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Tony, les pièces du puzzle ne s'additionnant pas facilement. Sa tête était douloureuse, il était tremblant dans ce peignoir fin, et tout ce qu'il voulait était que son Maître vienne le rejoindre au lit.

Steve grimaça, comme s'il était blessé par l'ignorance de Tony. Natasha intervint, expliquant doucement, « Nous sommes venu pour te sortir d'ici. Nous sommes tous ici, Thor, Steve, Clint, Bruce et moi. Nous allons te ramener à la Tour Stark, d'accord ? »

Alors ils étaient ici pour le sauver ? Tony cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient venu pour ça ! Ils étaient son équipe. Les Avengers. Ils le ramèneraient à la maison, et il avait très envie de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de voir Pepper, pour être sûr que tout allait bien, et pour retrouver une rythme de vie normal, enfin, s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Cependant, il était toujours très confus. Sa peau tremblait rien qu'à la pensée de partir. C'était comme s'il avait abandonné une mission en plein milieu, ou comme s'il allait laisser quelque chose d'important derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et déclara

« Ca vous a prit un moment. »

Tous les Avengers soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent Tony agir un peu plus comme à son habitude. Se tournant vers Loki, Steve déclara, « Thor a accepté de vous ramener à Asgard. »

Le dieu pâli. Luttant contre la prise de Steve, il essayait de s'échapper, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendrait dans l'autre royaume. « Attendez, » s'exclama t-il, « Laissez votre demoiselle en détresse parler pour lui même. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Steve.

« Demande lui s'il a prévu de partir. »

Steve et Natasha se regardèrent. « Pourquoi voudrait-il le contraire ? »

Loki haussa les épaules, aussi bien qu'il pouvait dans ce genre de position, et sourit malicieusement.

Prudemment, Natasha s'approcha de Tony, en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler, et elle voulait s'assurer de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'effrayer. « Tony, est-ce que ca va ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on te ramène chez toi ? » demanda t-elle, en approchant une main pour la poser sur son bras.

Il tressaillit, mais ne se dégagea pas. Instinctivement, il regarda Loki, dont le sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Tony l'implora du regard, demandant silencieusement, _Que voulez vous que je fasse, Maître ?_

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne doive rester, » dit Loki, d'un ton neutre.

Tony hocha à nouveau la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la consternation des autres, « Je dois rester. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Natasha, en retirant sa main. « Tony, c'est nous. Tu dois rentrer à la maison. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. » insista t-il, en se reculant. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas. Il devait rester.

Steve plaqua violemment Loki contre le mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien du tout. Si vous vous en souvenez, je ne peux pas contrôler son cœur. Du moins, pas avec ca, » alors qu'il parlait, son sceptre se matérialisa dans sa main. Avant que les héros n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Steve était au sol. « Tony, viens ! » ordonna t-il. Obéissant, Tony le rejoignit. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, les deux hommes disparurent.

« Non ! » s'écria Steve, en accourant à l'endroit où ils étaient à peine quelque secondes plus tôt. Il saisit le vide.

Natasha jura. « C'était notre seule piste. Comment allons nous les retrouver à présent ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Steve, en disant tout haut la question à laquelle tout le monde voulait une réponse. « Qu'allons nous dire aux autres ? »

…

_A suivre. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Note de la traductrice : ** _Hey, je ne sais pas si il y a encore des gens qui lisent ceci, mais bon, étant donné que l'auteur a publié, je fais de même. J'espère que ça vous plaira -si il y a vraiment encore quelqu'un qui lit ça x'D. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_...  
_

**Jour 13 : **

« Ta joyeuse petite bande m'a semblé complètement confuse, » dit Loki en se recouvrant lui même des draps de soie noir sur le lit. « Que pourrions nous faire pour leur faire comprendre ? »

Tony hocha la tête comme un bon petit chien obéissant, incapable de parler à cause du bâillon dans sa bouche. Il commençait à avoir mal aux épaules, ses bras attachés fermement dans son dos, et il fut repoussé sur le lit.

Il sentit la soie et le matelas contre sa peau, tandis que son ravisseur rampait vers lui, et qu'une main pale et lisse caressait sa cuisse.

« Nous pourrions leur montrer pourquoi tu es si obéissant, mon petit. Je suis sûr que cela leur ferait vraiment plaisir, » Sa voix était un lourd murmure prononcé entre les cuisses tremblantes de Tony.

Avec la main qui ne touchait pas Tony, Loki fit apparaître un nuage sombre. Comme une tâche d'encre, elle s'étala sur sa paume toute entière, se mit à tournoyer et à s'élever jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Elle s'aplatit sur la totalité sur plafond, lui donnant un aspect noir brumeux.

Tony fit un son interrogateur.

« Patience, mon cher, » chantonna Loki. Avec un mouvement du poignet, il transforma la brume mystique en un miroir réfléchissant, montrant au milliardaire sa propre image. « Tu peux te voir, mais rassure toi, il se projette aussi à la Tour Stark. Tes coéquipiers pourront alors voir tout ce que je compte te faire. »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive avec le bâillon, ayant le sentiment d'être encore plus nu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il marmonna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « Maintenant ? »

Loki se contenta juste de sourire. « Je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Je veux que tu regardes, » Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la hanche de Tony, glissa de l'autre côté, prenant soin de ne négliger aucunes zones sensibles. Sans prévenir, il fit disparaître la bâillon et Tony retrouva l'usage de sa bouche.

Tony prit une goulée d'air. « Ils peuvent me voir ? ». Sa voix tremblait.

« Chaque mouvement. Chaque tremblement de désespoir de ton corps. Et en plus, ils peuvent t'entendre. »

Tony réprima un gémissement. Les talentueux doigts de Loki faisaient durer le plaisir, et ses hanches se soulevaient d'elles même afin d'avoir un peu plus de contact.

« Pas si vite, » le prévint-il, en repoussant ses mains, privant Tony de tout contact. L'homme frustré se tortilla un peu, mais les draps de soie ne lui apportèrent aucun frottement. « Je veux qu'ils entendent combien tu es désespéré pour moi. Supplie-moi. »

« Mais..., » commença t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond, qui lui refléta la délicieuse image de leurs corps pâles enlacés dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen que les autres Avengers le voit comme ça. « Non, non. Je ne vais pas supplier. » décida t-il.

Loki se redressa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu n'es qu'une méchante petite salope. Tu n'aurais rien du tout. »

Tony sursauta comme s'il avait été giflé.

Le Dieu de la Malice s'était glissé hors du lit et lui faisait dos. Il resta debout, dos à Tony, une façon de lui montrer qu'il était capable d'être autoritaire et qu'il pouvait être encore plus exposé.

Tony se mit à gémir. Il avait besoin d'être touché, sa virilité dressée fièrement le prouvait. Il était presque sur le point de pleurer. Ses bras lui faisait mal, aussi. Voilà ce qu'il avait gagné à désobéir à son Maître. Les mots de Loki avaient été tranchants. Il n'avait pas envie de lui désobéir, mais être ainsi exposé, dominé, possédé devant son équipe...

« S'il...vous plaît. Tou-Touchez moi, » murmura t-il, cédant finalement à la tentation.

Loki ne se retourna même pas.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au plafond et sentit des rougeurs naître à ses joues, et sur sa poitrine. « Maître, s'il vous plaît. »

Tony pouvait clairement le voir sourire lorsqu'il lui répondit, « Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu. »

Retrouvant sa voix, il répéta un peu plus fort cette fois ci, « Maître, j'ai besoin de vous. S'il vous plaît. »

Loki se retourna, posa ses mains au bout du lit et contempla de façon admirative Tony. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

_Est-ce qu'il va vraiment réussir à me faire faire ça ?, s_e demanda Tony. C'était le prix à payer pour gagner sa récompense. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. « J'ai besoin que vous me baisiez. Maître, j'ai besoin de vous en moi. S'il vous plaît ! »

Cette fois ci, Tony vit le sourire de Loki alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit. Il ne perdit pas de temps et prit le membre glissant de Tony en main.

Tous ses gémissements s'échappèrent d'un coup, en un grand ''Ah''. Toutes ces heures de tortures valaient le coup. Comme toujours, la peau de Tony était fraîche, en contraste avec la peau brûlante et pleine de sueur de Tony. Il ressentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La main qui ne le branlait pas s'aventura dans les cheveux de Tony, tirant son cuir chevelu.

Loki se pencha pour s'attaquer à sa poitrine, murmurant contre sa peau, « Quelle merveilleuse chose, ». Lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux de Tony étaient clos, il l'encouragea, « Regarde le plafond, mon amour. Je veux que tu vois ça, » Il libéra les bras de Tony, lui donnant un moment pour étirer ses muscles endoloris.

Tony trouva l'acte de gentillesse de Loki assez bizarre. Il aurait pensé que Loki préférerait que ses coéquipiers le voit faible et vulnérable. Mais pas comme ça.

Les mains pâles de Loki se retirèrent et Tony eut presque envie de pleurer. « Sur le côté, ne détourne pas le regard. », lui ordonna Loki, le bougeant comme il le voulant. Tony n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet dans ses mains.

Il fit comme ordonné, soulevant instinctivement ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Les doigts glissèrent entre ses fesses, glissants par magie. Voulant se balancer contre eux, tout ce qu'il réussit fut de faire rigoler Loki.

Les mouvements de Loki étaient calmement contrôlés. Son langage corporel montrant sa maîtrise totale de Tony et de la situation. Il restait froid, ne se laissant pas aller dans une chaleur désespérée. Au lieu de cela, il caressa le contour de l'entrée de Tony, s'arrêtant pour presser son doigt à l'intérieur.

Le héros gémit, poussant en avant pour le prendre entièrement. Juste pour le frustrer un peu plus, Loki prit tout son temps pour ajouter un autre doigt, un sourire satisfait sur le visage quand il regardait Tony se tortiller. Lorsqu'il poussa un troisième doigts en lui, Tony marmonnait des choses incohérentes, essayant de garder les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr que Loki lui ai dit la vérité, si les autres pouvaient vraiment le voir, mais au point où il en était, il ne croyait en rien d'autre qu'en ce dont il avait besoin. Il chercha les mots, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut « Encore, encore... »

« Juste parce que tu t'es vraiment bien comporté, alors. » dit Loki, en bougeant un peu les hanches de Tony pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il le pénétra de quatre doigts, observant Tony rejeter la tête en arrière.

« Oh oui, » soupira t-il, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il sentit un souffle frais sur sa joue, « Dois-je te faire venir comme ça ? Sans te toucher ? En te laissant t'empaler sur mes doigts, en voulant toujours et toujours plus, à la vue de tous ? »

Tony gémit en réponse, et le son se produisit à nouveau lorsque Loki heurta brutalement sa prostate. Bien qu'il fixait le plafond, ses yeux ne le voyait pas vraiment. Sa vision était floutée et brouillée par des larmes, et l'envie de _toujours plus. _Tous ses muscles se crispèrent d'anticipation.

Rentrant profondément ses doigts, avant de les retirer, Loki s'amusait à torturer Tony. Avec sa main libre, il caressait la poitrine de Tony. Lorsqu'il bougea ses doigts, Tony gémit.

Le dieu le réduit en bouillie, s'amusant à rendre les choses douloureuses. « Si bon... » murmura t-il, « Tu y es presque. »

Et c'était le cas. Tony sentait la délivrance arriver, proche. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de s'empaler davantage.

« Veux-tu jouir maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, j'en ai besoin, s'il vous plaît. »

« Ne détourne pas le regard. Je veux qu'il le voit. Montre leur à qui tu appartiens, ». Tout en parlant, ses caresses devinrent plus expertes. Il prit la longueur de Tony en main et le branla, accordant le rythme de ses doigts. En quelques secondes, il sentit tout le corps de Tony se tendre lorsqu'il vint brutalement. Il gémissait.

Lorsqu'il se reprit, ses yeux fixèrent le plafond. Le miroir se rétrécit jusqu'à finalement disparaître.

Loki se mit à rire. « Je suppose que nous allons avoir de la visite après cette belle performance, »

Tony sourit faiblement, la tête lourde. Il avait réussi à garder les yeux ouverts pendant toute la ''performance'', et maintenant il avait peur de les fermer. La couverture vint recouvrir son corps. Les lumières s'éteignirent et Loki murmura, « Dors bien, »

…

_A suivre. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

La pièce était silencieuse, douloureusement silencieuse. La confusion, l'horreur et le dégoût : une myriade d'émotions pesait sur les épaules du groupe rassemblé. Finalement, ce fut Natasha qui brisa le silence :

« Comment on le retrouve ? » Ses mots sortirent les autres de leurs transes, tant ils étaient choqués, et retentirent contre les murs de la Tour Stark. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que Loki avait changé de planque, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait aller.

« Pensez vous qu'il ne voudrait pas être cherché ? » demanda Bruce, en se frottant le visage. Il s'éloigna de sa chaise et alla vers l'ordinateur. En tapant à vive allure, il fixait l'écran devant lui, sourcils froncés.

« Que fait-il ? » demanda Thor avec ce qui était -pour lui- une voix basse.

« Il peut se rendre n'importe où très rapidement. » dit Natasha.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le bruit des touches, puis un profond soupire. Si Tony avait fait les recherches à sa place, il y aurait eu des commentaires, des petits cris étouffés. Bruce ne maniait pas cet art.

« Je ne peux pas le tracer, » dit-il, en baissant les yeux au sol. « La signature n'est pas comme celles avec lesquelles j'ai l'habitude de travailler. Il ne s'agit pas de science... »

« C'est de la magie, » conclut Thor.

« Que suggériez vous que nous fassions ? » questionna Steve, en regardant intensément les deux Avengers. Il se leva de sa chaise, faisant face au mur où étaient disposés son costume et son bouclier, prêt à se lancer dans la bataille en un instant. Les débats et interrogations ne seyaient pas à un homme d'action : il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il bouge.

« Écartez vous, » dit Thor, alors qu'il soulevait le marteau qui ne quittait jamais ses côtés. Une lumière cristalline émana du marteau. « Je peux peut être le retrouver, ». La lueur brilla, et se transforma en une vibrante projection bleutée électrique. La lumière sembla se solidifier en un unique rayon émanant du bout de Mjolnir. « Venez, » s'écria Thor. « Nous la suivons, »

Avant que Steve n'eut le temps de demander ce que cela signifiait, le faisceau s'arrondit en un angle et finit par se transformer en une sorte de prisme. Il visait la baie vitrée de la tour, penché vers les rues en contre bas.

Les autres -Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey- regardèrent Steve. Quelque chose allait arriver, au final. Ils allaient revoir Tony, et cette fois ci, il reviendrait avec eux.

…

_**Jour 14 : **_

Loki passa pratiquement la journée à se préparer pour les recevoir. A barricader la planque. Tony resta au lit, en pleine confusion avec ses émotions.

D'un côté, il se sentait nerveux rien qu'à savoir qu'il allait bientôt faire de nouveau face à ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient sûrement des tonnes de questions après ce qu'ils avaient vu, des questions telles que « A quoi pensais-tu bon sang ? » ou « T'as t-il fait du mal ? ». Et peut être que, ce n'était qu'une supposition, Steve le regarderait de cette façon qu'il a de regarder les gens. Ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il pensait tout savoir, mais qui montrait également de la confusion. Et, avec ce regard, il lui demanderait « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ». Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions.

De l'autre côté, quelque chose en lui savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi pour toujours. Tony songea à l'avenir avec peur et curiosité. Indépendamment de ce qu'il ressentait, ça arriverait. C'était inévitable. Il espérait seulement qu'il existait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation avec un peu de dignité, et sans parler de ce que lui et Loki avait vécu.

Finalement, il finit par sortir du lit, marchant à tâtons dans la grande salle qui lui faisait penser à une parloir, pour attraper un pomme sur la table. S'asseyant sur la chaise, il attendit dans la semi-obscurité que Loki revienne pour lui dire quoi faire.

Dire à Loki qu'il avait sous-estimés les Avengers n'avait pas de sens. Tony finirait puni, et, de toute façon il n'était pas prêt de se retourner contre son équipe.

Les préparations de Loki durèrent un très long moment. Tony finit par aller à sa rencontre, marchant doucement dans l'obscurité. L'endroit ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une prison. Il avait sa liberté de mouvement, et, de toute façon Loki savait toujours exactement où il se trouvait.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Maître ! » s'exclama Tony, l'impatience trop présente à son goût dans sa voix.

« Nos invités vont bientôt arriver. J'ai besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme. Est-ce clair, mon petit animal de compagnie ? » Il vint jusqu'à Tony à grandes enjambées et souleva le menton de Tony d'une main gantée, l'examinant.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Excellent, » Sa main s'éloigna un moment, et il put voir l'anxiété sur le visage de Tony. Cela n'aurait fait aucune importance si Tony le lui avait dit. Loki le savait. Il savait qu'il allait perdre. « Je sens que nos invités vont arriver très prochainement, » dit-il.

…

A mi-chemin de la huitième Avenue, l'équipe s'arrêta en face d'un mur en ciment. La lumière qui jaillissait du marteau de Thor les guidait ici, probablement derrière ce mur.

« C'est ici ? » demanda Steve, « Il n'y a pas de moyen de passer ce mur ? ». Il essaya avec son bouclier, le vibranium heurtait le mur avec force et cela lui envoya de violentes secousses dans le bras. D'ordinaire, le bouclier pouvait tout briser. Le mur n'aurait du être que poussière maintenant, mais il était toujours debout.

« C'est bien ici, » fit Bruce, « Puis-je... ? »

« Pas encore. La magie protège cette endroit. J'ai le sentiment que la magie est la seule façon de rentrer. »

…

Un trône de marbre noir, aussi lisse que de la glace, s'élevait dans les airs, passant de fumée à solide. Loki s'installa dessus, confiant et imposant, montrant sa puissance. Tony s'agenouilla à ses pieds, pressé de se laisser toucher et caresser comme un petit animal de compagnie, cherchant de l'attention. Loki ne l'avait pas obligé, mais Tony resta en place, les mains de Loki caressant ses cheveux.

Leur planque se mit à trembler. Loki se tenait toujours fièrement, et Tony essaya d'en faire autant. Mais il avait froid et tremblait. Il ne savait pas si cela venait du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un peignoir en soie, ou bien si c'était ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas dire. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine.

Puis, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Il essaya de regarder en direction de Loki pour savoir quoi faire, mais la poigne de son maître dans ses cheveux était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse bouger. Le silence s'effondra brutalement, tout comme le mur en face d'eux lorsque que l'endroit fut violemment secoué.

Et ils apparurent à travers les décombres. Son équipe. Thor ouvrait le bal, suivit de Rhodey et Natasha, Steve et Bruce dans le fond, couvraient les sorties. Mjolnir cessa de briller. Thor le balança d'un air menaçant en direction de Loki. Tony sentit Loki se raidir sur son trône.

« Assez joué, mon frère. Nous venons pour le récupérer. »

« Tu viens avec nous, » ajouta Steve, en fixant Tony d'un air indéchiffrable.

La poigne dans ses cheveux se desserra, jusqu'à le libérer, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Allez, viens, » dit gentillement Bruce, « C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. »

Il regarda Loki, qui lui sourit. « Fais ton choix, mon petit. »

Il se rua à ses pieds, s'accrochant aux bras du trône, regardant des deux côtés son équipe et son maître. Ils vinrent à lui, essayant de le faire venir avec eux. Loki resta assis stoïquement, ne faisant rien, se contentant juste de regarder.

Tony fit un pas vacillant dans leur direction, et la bataille éclata aussitôt.

Bouclier et marteau passèrent devant son visage, et des éclairs de magie verte éclatèrent dans l'autre sens en réponse. Rhodey, dans son armure de War Machine, se positionna devant lui et le protégea du combat. Il pouvait voir à quel point Tony était faible à ses pieds, et combien il était apeuré par le moindre bruit. Se laissant glisser contre un mur, Tony vacillait entre inconscience et rêves, les semaines de mutisme qu'il avait vécues, la constante obscurité à laquelle il s'était habituée. Il finit par s'évanouir.

…

Il se réveilla dans les airs, en train de survoler New York. En regardant autour de lui, il comprit que Rhodey le portait, ses répulseurs chargés à pleine puissance derrière lui. Rhodey finit par se rendre compte que Tony était conscient lorsqu'il fit un petit bruit.

« Je te ramène à la maison Tony. Ne t'inquiète pas, »

Quelque chose qui n'était pas si facile à faire dans les airs et en étant presque nu.

« Loki ? » Sa tête était douloureuse, mais il était plutôt calme. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il se sentait étrange, et de nouveau dans son corps.

« Ils l'ont enchaîné dans la Tour, ». Il descendirent, les lumières de la dites Tour à présent visibles. Heureusement que le temps était plutôt nuageux, il ne savait pas comment il l'aurait expliqué à la presse sinon.

Avant même qu'il n'atterrirent sur le balcon, Tony se tortillait pour se libérer. « Je veux le voir, »

« Écoute, Tony. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car Tony se libéra de ses bras.

« Tony ! » s'écria Rhodey, mais il était déjà en train de courir (du mieux qu'il le pouvait) jusqu'au centre de la Tour où il pensait que Loki devait se trouver. Qui savait quels genres de tortures les Avengers avaient pu lui faire pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

Il réussit à atteindre l'endroit sans que personne ne l'attrape. A l'intérieur, il trouva le dieu, réduit au statut de prisonnier. Loki était enchaîné au mur, les mains tortues dans le dos. Il leva les yeux vers Tony lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« C'est la fin, mon petit. » dit-il, avec autorité.

« Que vont-ils faire de toi ? »

« Je vais être renvoyé sur Asgard où je devrais affronter la justice. »

Tony recula un peu, bien qu'il imaginait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. « Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. Tu restes ici. »

Loki se mit à rire, bien qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il tira sur ses chaînes dans son dos, mais elles ne bougèrent pas. La frustration était lisible sur son visage.

Tony le regardait, excité par la façon dont il bougeait. Il secoua la tête, et reprit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. _Ca doit être la fatigue, _se dit-il, _et le stress. _C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait donner à son esprit déluré qui refusait de penser à autre chose qu'à un Loki enchaîné.

Sans permission, il exprima clairement ses pensées. « Voici mon idée, ». Il était difficile de faire semblant d'être nonchalant après tout cela, mais il fit de son mieux. « On pourrait te garder ici jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes quelques bonnes manières, »

« Et quelle est la différence ? Je serai toujours un prisonnier. »

Tony rencontra le regard de Loki, les prunelles vertes insondables face aux yeux noisette. Une étincelle traversa les yeux de Tony, ce qui attira l'attention du dieu. « Et si tu étais..._mon prisonnier ? _»

Un étrange rictus étira les lèvres de Loki, à moitié choqué, à moitié amusé. « Tu penses que je vais me soumettre à toi ? Après t'avoir eu à mes pieds, me suppliant ? »

« Je pense que tu pourrais le vouloir, » Il sourit malicieusement, puis finit par lui en donner un sincère. « Je pense que tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être à genoux. »

…

_**Stockholm. **_

_**The end. **_


End file.
